guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guitar Hero World Tour
Good job to whoever made this. Very informative article--Alphabet 14:06, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Same for me. Great job, people! 11:53, 23 June 2008 (UTC) sell outs. i think since the songs will require the talent of a singer, they will do the same thing as rockband and stuff the game with gey songs. seriously, who the fuck likes maps?! furthermore, now my sister and my mom will want to play with me all the time! i like gh3 because i can play songs i actually like. after looking at the setlist, i wont buy this game, because there was all blink 182 and shit. bye bye master of puppets *Please. 75.67.174.30, do not place offensive comments on here. This is a Wiki, and we don't like people putting stuff like that. Besides, to agree with you on one point, I do think GH3's soundtrack was better. Now if they could port that to World Tour... To any of the Administrators: May I please delete this comment, since I don't think it has any worth. It is okay to deny it, I just don't think this comment should be here in this talk page. Cheers, SPARTAN-A984 18:51, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Locked? Why is this page locked? I want to make a few spelling corrections to make the page look professional (Charaters? Activisin? Seriously?). If there's a really good reason it's locked I guess I can deal with it. -FBImunky 21:20, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :i didn't lock it, so i don't know, but i assume that it's because the page was vandalised a lot.-- Kellett1 15:46, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Rock band compatibility According to Wikipedia Activision hasn't made the instruments compatible except with the xbox 360. They are supposed to be trying to get the PS3 to work with it, and the Wii will not be compatible. how i would play a game like this If i were playin' guitar hero World tour!", I"d be playing live on stage at a box theater and people would come to the concert and pay $100 dollars for tickets I know that's crazy on a music video game they would think my music would be awesome and if i put my own band together on the game and hire two guitar players and I'll be the bass player, and drumer but he or she's gotta be a good drummer. and have 2 camera guys filming and hire some security guys and the entire crowd would scream oh my god we love u Eli we love you and taking photos And 2 more things if i had a real band it would take me days to put one together... and another thing" I would'nt be playing late at night waking up da neighbors and my music would contain brief violence, and brief cursing, and like in the singing to and i would'nt be playing copyrighted music because that's a $100,000 dollar fine and 5 years in prison were i have to sit in a jail cell w/ other people cramed in one cell and that would suck because sitting in a county jail cell with 10 people crammed in one cell and the cells would smell like pee and poop and puke and other crap and the food in county jails is nasty its all startch,pastas,soups,stews,grease,fatning and all carbs very little protien and 3 course meals a day and all you do is sitt in one cell with other people in one cell and I like listening to music when i go for rides w/ friends of my family and when i turn 14 years old one of my freinds suggested me making car fixing videos and having fun with cars and keeping them yeh and riding in a beat up 1989 plymouth voyager minivan 3.0 liter v6 370,774 miles so rusty and beaten and havin music in the back round awesome haw hah haw hah ha hah hah hawh hawh hah haw haw haw hah hah haw hah oh my god hah ha hah hah ha hah ha ha hhhhhhha hhhhhhhhhhhah hah awh god"! 14:13, June 8, 2014 (UTC) 14:13, June 8, 2014 (UTC)14:13, June 8, 2014 (UTC)14:13, June 8, 2014 (UTC)~